


Interview with the Chicago Firefighters

by w1ll20



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Chicago Firefighters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w1ll20/pseuds/w1ll20
Summary: Some excerpts from an interview with the Chicago Firefighters, following the decree made after Season 3. Articles of interest: the Firefighters' lackluster performance this season, peanuts, Chicago, some fresh new faces, some old ones, and some newly refurnished.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Interview with the Chicago Firefighters

**Author's Note:**

> I may release more of this interview to the public if █████ allow it, but that seems unlikely at present.

_To what do you attribute your low placement in Season 3?_

"Oh, you know... the Good League really beefed up after Season 2. We had some great competition! And the Plague... well, most of us are ambivalent to peanuts at best."

\- Wesley Poole

"We would've done better if Suzanne hadn't nabbed Baby's goddamn peanut. Mi really needed that boost- and Declan's allergic to the fuckin' things! That boy's got a lot o' work to do to earn back the team's trust; s'all I'm sayin."

\- Isaac Johnson

"SUZANNE WILL ATONE. BUT THE REST OF US ARE NOT FREE OF FAULT OURSELVES. ONLY THROUGH VIGOUR, GRIT, AND JUSTICE WILL WE PREVAIL"

\- Justice Spoon

"Everyone tried their hardest, and that's what counts!"

\- Swamuel Mora

_The Firefighters have undergone some significant changes between seasons. How do you feel about that?_

"Well, it was a shame that the vulture snatched up Atlas when it was dropping of Trololol. Don't get me wrong- Axel seems like a good guy, and that gun arm of his seems like it'll come in handy, I guess, but... we don't know him. Not like we know Atlas... She made playing this wretched splort a lot more bearable, you know? I'm gonna miss her."

\- Rivers Rosa

"Yeah, it turns out a combination of a massive vulture, a demon t' share one's soul with, an' some good old-fashioned trainin' really work wonders for a Blaseball team! We've got an excitin' season waitin' for us!"

\- Lou Roseheart

"Beehhhh. Wadweeaaha... dah! Mhhuhvvvv."

\- Baby Urlacher

"The demon is... in my soul, now. There is nothing to be done about that. But, I could have been less fortunate. Mason, Butt, and Tosser were in the same Team Building group. The rest of the groups seemed unaffected by the exercise- I was mostly just becoming accustomed to fighting for control of my faculties, which has become the new normal. But those three... they have not been the same since."

\- Caleb Alvarado

_What happened to Paula Mason, Edric Tosser, and Joshua Butt?_

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

\- Edric Tosser

"I feel... calmer, now. I'm capable of much more than I was, but for the sake of everyone around me, I'm keeping that in check. Holding myself back. For the time being, at least."

\- Joshua Butt

"...

I used to be just like you. I used to do interviews, commentate, report. I thought I was safe as houses, bringing Blaseball to the wide world outside Chicago - from a safe distance. But I was wrong. When the time came, and I knew I had to act - it was during an interview, just like this one. You never know what's gonna happen to ya. Your whole life can change at a moment's notice. Any proximity to others is enough to do it. It could happen to you. At any moment at all. Are you sure you're prepared? I thought I was, but look at me now - changed near beyond recognition.

...

I sure hope you know what you're doing, for your sake."

\- Paula Mason


End file.
